Dream Eater
by zeno518
Summary: Plagued by the same horrific nightmare over and over again, Raven finds a strange book in her room. Within its pages she finds a possible solution to her problem. Something called a Dream Eater...


Dream Eater Riku

**Disclaimer: zeno518 does not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts. Those two franchises are owned by other people. This is for fan purposes only I make absolutely no money off of this. Even if I did I probably wouldn't make much.**

Raven was somehow standing on water. She was looking around and saw nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. She couldn't feel any emotions anywhere and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She saw a pillar of water violently rise from the water. Rising out of the pillar was the last thing that Raven wanted to see; her father, though this version of her father seemed to have an additional set of arms, antler-like horns, and a strange purple emblem on his chest.

This nightmarish version of Trigon began hovering above the water his mouth curled in a sadistic sneer

"**Drown**!" it shouted as it caused the sea to erupt in geysers around the sorceress

Raven took to the skies and was frantically looking for something to throw at the beast.

"**Malevolent winds!**" the beast shouted as several tornados span around Raven, sucking her in and dragging her down to her father's grasp.

Trigon grabbed Raven with one of his four arms and began squeezing the life out of her

"**You shall die!**" he bellowed as he crushed her in his grasp, letting her lifeless body hit the ocean and sink to the bottom…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Raven woke up, drenched in sweat. She was clutching her blanket so hard that her knuckles went from their usual shade of grey to pure white. She was shivering in fear, which she started to chant her mantra to calm herself

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos… Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos… Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" over and over until she was breathing normally

This was the ninth consecutive night that she had the same nightmare. Nine times she had "died" at the hands of her father, and nine times she had woken up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room and noted that her dresser had ejected the drawers, her lamp's light bulb was shattered, and a few of her books were on the floor

"This has to end…" she sighed to herself

Raven got out of bed and quietly cleaned up her room. As she put her books away she happened upon a strange book that she had no recollection of buying. The title of the book was "Dream Eaters"

She put in the spare bulb then turned her lamp on. She leafed through the old book with curiosity and found a page with the same symbol from her nightmares. The title of the chapter was "Nightmares and Spirits"

She read the passage aloud "Okay then, 'Dream Eaters come in two forms; benevolent Spirits and malevolent Nightmares. Spirits devour nightmares and help spawn good dreams, while Nightmares devour good dreams and bring about nightmares…' of course they do."

She continued where she left off "When a Nightmare finds someone with a profound fear or worry, it evolves into what is colloquially known as a 'Boss Nightmare', unfortunately there has been no known case of a Spirit becoming a 'Boss Spirit' and this evolution seems to be exclusive to Nightmares. If one finds their dreams being plagued by one of these 'Boss Nightmares' then it is important to summon a Dream Eater during the dream and face the Nightmare head on. To summon a Dream Eater than one must first eat a food that usually gives them odd dreams, such as week old pizza or a spicy burrito."

Raven stopped reading and then wondered if she should even bother reading the rest of the passage, but a quick glimpse of the mirror and noticing the bags under her eyes she decided to continue anyway.

"Next, put on some headphones and play an upbeat song backwards as you drift off to sleep. When you find yourself in the nightmare, your dream eaters will be by your side and ready to fight the Nightmare. In the event that you are defeated, then you can always repeat the ritual until you vanquish the Nightmare."

Raven sighed and set off for the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of Robin's personal pizza (the Fireball), and splashed it with Tabasco sauce, she then grabbed one of Beast Boy's J-Pop albums (some band called Puffy Ami-Yumi, sounded dumb in her opinion), and returned to her room. She popped the disc into her stereo and plugged some black Skullcandy headphones in (not earbuds) and played a random track (Hajimaru no Uta) She nodded off listening to backwards Japanese music

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Raven was back standing on the water, she was looking around and didn't see the "Boss Nightmare" but she knew he would show up soon. However she did not see any "Spirit" or anything remotely similar. She began hovering and flying in one direction, hoping to be far enough away before the Nightmare came. She was stopped dead in her tracks by the erupting towers of water. She was starting to get worried; the Nightmare was floating above the water with the same posture as it had every night before it.

"**Hellfire!**" The Nightmare shouted as it conjured a spear of pure fire and held it like a Spartan warrior about to skewer a Persian immortal

Raven formed a barrier around her and strengthened it as much as she could; the Nightmare pierced the barrier with the flaming spear, shattering it as if it were brittle glass.

Raven skidded across the water like a skipping stone, before recovering and making herself upright.

The Nightmare was hovering above her; she knew it was the end.

"**Die!**" the Nightmare stabbed the spear of fire into the sorceress; raven shut her eyes so she would not see her demise. She heard a ding noise and then immediately opened her violet eyes

She saw the fire spear being blocked by a transparent orb with several hexagons around the circumference of the orb, wisps of darkness floated outside of the barrier. She looked and saw a Caucasian human hand with a black sweatband around his wrist. She followed the toned arm to the shoulder and then to his back, she saw the Spirit symbol and then looked to the head of her savior. She saw a head of short silver hair clad in some kind of strange outfit that could only be thought up by some Japanese video game creator guy who had a weird thing for belts, zippers, and chains. The young man charged and began darting around the Nightmare and slashing at the horned fiend.

The young man and his blade were nothing but blurs, encircling the beast and cutting it down to size. Soon Nightmare Trigon was hunched over and backed away from the silver-haired youth. The young man did some sort of strange sword kata, sakura petals appeared, and then somehow finished the kata and teleported directly behind Nightmare Trigon with his blade extended as if he had slashed.

The beast guffawed and then turned around to squash the silver haired swordsman like a bug, the swordsman stood up and dismissed his key-shaped blade. Trigon began forming his flame spear but suddenly stopped, and from his torso to his waist, his upper body slowly slid off and then both halves dissolved into darkness and weird looking pieces.

The swordsman turned around and looked Raven in the eye; his game face was gone and replaced with a warm and relaxed look.

"Well, he won't bother you anymore…" the young man began walking away "Goodbye."

"Wait!" called Raven

The young man stopped and turned around with a confused look on his face "What is it?"

"What's your name?" she asks him

The young man gave her a warm smile

"Riku."


End file.
